Anniversary
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Um..well..it's an Iori fic....It's kinda sad if you think about it. Um...it's Iori's thoughts about the death of his father..and stuff.


This is for that one person who wanted to see fics with Iori getting hurt/and or captured. ^^' I hope this counts. Me no own Digimon. But, I just got a Upamon plushie today!  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Anniversary  
By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
  
**Iori stared down at his plate. But, for some reason he could not eat. All his favorite foods were sitting their for the taking, but he wasn't hungry. "I think I'm done."  
  
"You didn't touch anything."  
  
Iori choked down a sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't feel to good. May I be excused?" He left the table after his mother nodded okay. He wasn't usually this way, in fact he always ate his mother's cooking. It was the best in all Odaiba, or at least Iori thought so.  
  
"Hey Iori!!" Upamon said hopping off his bed. "Did you bring me anything!?"  
  
Iori lifted the hyper in-training Digimon from the ground. "I'm sorry Upamon, I forgot."  
  
"What's wrong Iori?" Upamon asked peering up at his young partner.  
  
"I just don't feel to good."  
  
Upamon looked very concerned, well as concerned as yellowish blob could look. "Do you have a tummy ache."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have tempapature?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I don't understand." Upamon said. "What hurts."  
  
"My heart."  
  
Upamon blinked a few times before leaning his head up against Iori's chest. "It's still beating."  
  
"It's not like that Upamon." Iori said sighing. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew if he didn't Upamon probably wouldn't let it drop. "I'm just sad."  
  
"Oh." Upamon looked thoughtful before hopping out of Iori's arm landing gracefully into Iori's Kendo mask. "Look, I'm in jaaaaail!"  
  
Iori sighed and just collapsed on his bed. "Upamon."  
  
Upamon hopped out of the mask and onto the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Iori sighed, maybe he did want to talk about it. "It's just my father passed away today." Iori stared forward willing himself not to cry. He was much too mature to cry. Why did he have to pass away, what had he done to do deserve this. Iori wasn't even old enough to understand what had happened. Now, he had to live without his father. Nobody understood, they all had both parents. He had his mother, she was great and all. And he had his grandfather, but it just wasn't the same. He was too mature to cry. But, it didn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
"You're crying" Upamon hopped into Iori's arms nuzzling up against him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Iori took in a short ragged breath. "It wasn't fair Upamon! I didn't even get a chance to know him!" Iori stood up and carried Upamon out of his bedroom door. He needed to go someplace. Stealthily he snuck out the door. He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to visit his father's grave site.   
  
Night had already fallen, the streets were grimly lit by the yellow of small lamps. An eerie aura surrounded the prefect of Odaiba. Iori didn't mind, he had a long walk to get down there. The walk there was in total silence, neither Iori or Upamon spoke a single word. He hadn't realized what part of Odaiba he was in until it was too late.   
  
Lights were broken the glass left thrown across the ground. Bonfires were lit by homeless people in garbage cans on the sidewalk. This, wasn't a good place to be, not just at night, but anytime.  
  
"I'm scared Iori."  
  
"Upamon, quiet." Iori said as he walked a bit faster. Various people were glaring at him like he was diseased or some kind of freak of nature.  
  
"Hey little boy."  
  
"Where's your daddy."  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime."  
  
Iori ignored them all as he continued walking. He should turn back, but he had to get to the other side of town. He started to turn the corner when all his momentum was stopped. He struggled to keep going. "Let me go!" he yelled.  
  
"I bet someone would pay big to have their son returned."  
  
Iori struggled against the grip of his antagonist. Was this how it was going to end? Just like his father killed by some common criminal. His eyes widened as he felt the coldness of steel pressed against his next.  
  
"Be a good little boy and behave."  
  
Iori froze immediately, he didn't want to be shot. He didn't want to die, but part of him wanted it to happen, he would finally be able to see his father again.  
  
"That's a good kid."  
  
Iori heard shouting before everything went black. To his left a police car had stopped to check the area, luckily for him.   
  
He awoke the next day back in his own bed, his mother was laying across his chest.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Iori! I was so worried. Why'd you go out like that, you could have been killed!"  
  
"I wanted to see father."  
  
  
  
_I was much to young to know your love.  
And now I'm too naive to understand why you left.  
I ask myself, what's the difference?  
Is it not the same to be young and to be naive.  
In my heart I know you loved me, even though I can hardly remember you.  
There is my answer. I am naive, and I am young.  
But, my age and my nativity both tell me that you loved me.  
  
  
  
****_~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
I know it was short, but I wrote it in 30 minutes....It's bad isn't it? ::hides his head in shame:: Now back to writing that triangle Seii-chan suggested...Funny thing, I had to stop and add stuff, right before I posted this..~.~_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
